


Subject: Re: more bad metaphors about maps, but this time i mixed in a few about various musicals

by manbun_zukka



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Basically, Fluff, I used many musical references, Late-night emails from our favorite boys, M/M, its just them being cute and soft and sending each other emails, so. much. fluff., they're an ocean away, you should still understand it even if you don't know the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: Alex,If only you were the only theater nerd of the two of us.---In which Alex and Henry are stuck an ocean away.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Subject: Re: more bad metaphors about maps, but this time i mixed in a few about various musicals

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh. Where do I start? I love these boys with all of my heart, and I read the book months ago, but I haven't posted anything in this fandom until now. This idea just popped into my head and I really wanted to write something with it! All of Alex's things that he loves about Henry are inspired by my girlfriend, and how much I love her, even from afar. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

Henry was tossing and turning in his bed in Kensington, unable to fall asleep without the steady hum of Alex’s breathing by his side, a comfort that he’d let himself get used to. 

He was stuck in the UK on family business, and usually Alex would’ve come with him, but this week he had a midterm that he couldn’t miss, so he stayed in New York, and Henry had unwillingly crossed an ocean. And now, he was up late, even for an insomniac’s standards, wondering if it was too late in New York to FaceTime Alex.

That’s when the message popped up.   
  


**Subject: more bad metaphors about maps, but this time i mixed in a few about various musicals**

H,

You are something I never thought I’d be able to have. Something so pure, so unadulterated, so untouched, that sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream that I’ve yet to wake up from. 

I remember in LA, that first morning of waking up next to you, seeing you shaving, and putting pomade in your hair, and dressing in your daily Burberry, I made a wish. I wished that I could have that, that moment with you, Henry plain and simple, every day. I wanted what we have now, waking up to you and your lopsided hair, and sweet little morning kisses that taste like earl grey and toothpaste, and your scratchy stubble.

Everything that I have, everything that you’ve given me, I can’t help but feel as if I don’t deserve it. You’re like my universe, and I’ve memorized your topography like the pages of a book.

I know the sparkle in your eyes when you’re half-awake and already planning how you’re going to make the world so much better. I know the soft points of your spine, and how they fit perfectly into the dips of my hip. I know your silk-spun hair, and how the golden strands can catch the sunlight in such a way that makes them look like they glow from within. I know it all.

In times like these, when you and I are an ocean away, and our bed feels colder, and so big, without you to help me fill it, I like to think about music. The lyrics of songs, that speak to me in a way that only you have managed, that make words weave themselves into my head and get stuck there, echoing into the back of my mind.

Like this one:  _ 525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear,  _ from  _ Rent _ . It reminds me of our first few months, the texts and the emails, and the hours-long phone calls that I never wanted to end. Because it seemed like a year passed in between each time we saw each other.

Or this one:  _ And there you are an ocean away. Do you have to be an ocean away? Thoughts of you subside, then I get another letter, and I cannot put the notion away _ , from  _ Hamilton _ . Except that when I do get something from you, an email, or a text, or even a phone call, I can never put the notion away. You’re always there, Henry.

And lastly, this one:  _ Well, just let that lonely feeling wash away, Maybe there’s a reason to believe you’ll be okay. And when you don’t feel strong enough to stand, you can reach, reach out your hand,  _ from  _ Dear Evan Hanson _ . That one reminds me of every time we’ve been curled up together, reading, or studying, or watching some mindless tv, or even just sitting quietly together. How you will always be there to pull me back up when I’ve fallen down too deep.

I miss you with all of my heart. Come home soon, my love.

Yours,

A

\------

Henry sighed as he read the last line of Alex’s email, pressing his phone to his chest. He picked it up once more, typing out a quick response.

**Subject: Re: more bad metaphors about maps, but this time i mixed in a few about various musicals**

Alex,

If only you were the only theater nerd of the two of us.

This one:  _ Boy you’ve got me helpless. Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit. I’m helpless. I know I’m down for the count and I’m drowning in it,  _ from  _ Hamilton _ . 

I’m always drowning in you.

Love,

Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you liked this fic, and if you did pleasepleaseplease leave a comment and kudos down below, if you feel so inclined. Everyday, reading your words warms my heart!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
